


One Touch (to fall in love)

by wongweed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mention of NCT, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongweed/pseuds/wongweed
Summary: As hard as it is to believe, Wong Kunhang, the boy who flew across seas to quench his thirst for knowledge and better education, actually belongs to the supernatural kind: an Incubus, no less. A kind that feeds on lust, or so the humans acclaimed. But contrary to popular belief, his kind doesn't need to engage in carnal activities.A simple touch such as: hand shakes, hugs, forehead kisses or on cheeks —anything that's skin to skin, no matter how ordinary— will suffice.Kunhang worried if he could make friends in a foreign land in short amount of time to ensure he isn't starved. And then there's Wong Yukhei —his new roommate who tasted like sweet, savory, and sunshine.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112
Collections: Weishen Fest: ANYTHING BUT HUMAN





	One Touch (to fall in love)

**Author's Note:**

> written for wfabh promt #ABH200. I hope I don't disappoint you and delivered a decent work. enjoy & thank you!

Pink and white blossoms planted along both sides of the streets were budding. Above was the clear blue sky, cottony white clouds floating about with the wind that left a pleasant shiver run beneath one’s skin. Spring had arrived at last.

A good day to start university. Or days after in Kunhang’s case. Was he feeling great? Mostly yes. But a tiny winy part of him was nervous. He was all wide-eyed, looking at everything and anything, unrest in his bones.

The place swarmed with humans. So many humans, but none seem approachable. Kunhang felt the dread of his assumptions settling in his stomach. He felt he was an intruder. He was different from them. So different. He second-guessed his decision to fly far away to a foreign country simply because it offered some lucrative offers in terms of placements and diversity in courses.

Kunhang had a hunger for knowledge which unfortunately made him the butt of the joke amongst his kin. Even his father teased him more than necessary (he also apologized but Kunhang was reluctant to let it go. Might be why Kunhang decided to distance himself as well but that would be another time's musing).

He doubted his decision in his current predicament. He was physically hungry. He might not last until his next meal. It had been hours since he last got any semblance of food. And He doubted he could sneak out some with the odds.

_Unless I acted like a weak damsel in distress and faint under Spring heat which is ridiculous._

Heaven may be cruel but Hell was particularly kind to its children. Kunhang was about to experience that.

* * *

Kunhang stood in front of his dorm door. He was told his roommate had checked in earlier that morning and that he ought to be careful (the warden looked at him amusedly while handing him his keys). “Here we go.”

He gave three patient knocks on the door— it was what Xiaojun named his knocks. Too polite, respectful, and selfless. Just like you. Have some greed, Kunhang! Love yourself! Don’t be afraid to ask for things you want. Xiaojun's words echoed in his head. A habit he couldn’t discard. 

_It's gonna be okay. Don’t be afraid_. 

“Come in. It’s open.” Came an exuberant accented reply. The positivity was palpable despite the door blocking half of the voice. Kunhang felt an odd sense of calmness.

“Hello!” His eyes shone, a huge smile tacked on his lips. He was excited. His excitement turned into thrill just as his eyes adjusted to the brightness assaulting him straight from the window right across the door. _Fuck! I scored the jackpot!_

“Hi!” And the voice sounded even more charming without the dumb door to block most of it.

Before his eyes stood a boy. A boy with sun-kissed complexion, broad shoulders, long legs, and a smile that might put the sun into shame. The moon even. That smile was bright, brimming with everything that’s vital. It was serene too, a kind of calm that offers familiarity, reliability. 

The looming shadows of Kunhang's leftover remorse of being so far away from home and all his worries disappeared under the brilliance of that smile.

“I’m Kunhang. Wong Kunhang.” Kunhang introduced himself with a bashful smile as he stepped further inside, closing the door behind him.

“We are the same. Wow! I mean—” For a moment the other was bashful, presenting another smile. “I’m Wong Yukhei. You can also call me Lucas. Hey, man, I hope you are okay with me taking this side, right?” There were signs of uncertainty on Yukhei’s features; his eyes downcast, a hand (huge, wow!) rubbing at his nape, and his lips in a mismatched slight curve, but he didn’t look like he was that apologetic.

Yukhei was everything Kunhang wasn’t. And that was attractive. Maybe for the first time in years, Kunhang genuinely felt the sparks of attraction. 

“It’s fine. It’s fine.” Kunhang breathed out with a burst of airy laughter, and he was unaware of how he crossed the little distance between him and Yukhei, but the next moment Yukhei held his hand with a gentleness he couldn’t forget. 

Red bloomed on his cheeks in a faint shade like the tender cherry blossoms outside the window. He became warm like the sunshine filtered through the shades landing on the grass field which he would rather not have to explain. 

Yukhei tasted like Spring. A bit warm, sweet, and addicting. Kunhang could not but felt his knees weaken and heart-racing miles per minute.

“Let’s be good friends.? Since you know... I’m not saying because we’re roommates or that we speak the same language... I mean that sure adds a bonus. I like making friends. I like to be around people. Wait, let me shut up. Do you need any help with unpacking? If you’re comfortable with it.” Yukhei finally took his hand away and Kunhang would be a liar to say he didn’t miss the coolth the next second. 

Kunhang took a quick glance at Yukhei’s side of the room. The study desk was adjunct to the window vertically and the bed followed after. Yukhei's desk was messy, but it held a kind of discipline on its own. Maybe Yukhei would rearrange them later. Yukhei’s bed was no better, save for the little space left to sleep on the edge. The thing that stood out the most was Yukhei’s stash of racy magazines' cover peeking beneath the sheet.

Kunhang sent a quick look at Yukhei who was red. _There went my chance. If I ever had any. If I ever could muster the courage to—_

“Sure,” Kunhang answered, still in a daze, and pointed at the luggage next to the door.

“It’s great that the bathroom is attached. Small but still attached.” Yukhei sounded bittersweet. 

Kunhang wanted to point out that they were getting more than most on-campus dorms offered in some places, but he did not. Yukhei looked more enthusiastic about sharing a room for the first time and he would let the other have his moment of bubbling awe. 

* * *

They were three months into the first year. It was hectic; part confusion and part excitement shoved down their throat and all they could do was swallow it by hook or crook.

Kunhang and Yukhei didn’t have time to spend with each other. As in just the two of them. Just them as roommates and no one else. There might not be any romantic possibility between him and Yukhei, but he wanted to be a part of Yukhei’s life as an individual. He reasoned with it being his second genuine friendship with another human (he pushed back the nagging thought that he wanted more. He should get more. He deserved more than just friendship) and thus, nothing was wrong.

The only thing that kept Kunhang going was Yukhei’s boundless friendliness treading on the edge of something more. Kunhang knew better than to fool himself. There are people who express their affection, any kind, through skinship and Yukhei stood at the top on that list. 

Kunhang dared not wish for more. Yukhei's affection was more than he could ask of and the funny thing was he never practically asked Yukhei. Yukhei was kind. Very kind.

Yukhei showered him with touches. Too much that Kunhang began to worry he might suffer from touch deprivation once he and Yukhei were to part after university. From patting his head to holding his hand in the crowd (though the crowd is the students in the campus). Side hugs when they’re out in the busy streets, Kunhang tucked in Yukhei’s arm: stop acting like an overprotective boyfriend. Jungwoo, their senior by one year who also takes the poetry class with them (only Kunhang out of the three holds a genuine interest in poetry while the Yukhei is in it for the aesthetics and Jungwoo because he simply excels in bullshiting his way through eloquently), often teased them. Jungwoo teased Kunhang more.

Another instance would be Yukhei and him at drinking parties thrown by seniors. Yukhei would sit close; very, very, very, close, and say, "So, you won’t be cornered into drinking more than you can handle." Each time Kunhang tried to deny such charges, he earned himself the look from Yukhei. 

Eye fucking: Jungwoo had whispered each time which no one but only Kunhang would hear. Had he mentioned that Jungwoo was like him? His brother. Yet where that betrayal was coming from? In fact, he was certain Jungwoo took pleasure, a lot to say, in torturing Kunhang’s pure soul. Jungwoo; evil incarnate. But he also saved Kunhang so many times so he tolerated Jungwoo's teasing.

Yukhei often had cuddled him on their sleepovers at their senior Kun's apartment which he shared with his entrepreneur boyfriend Johnny. The place screamed of luxury, even the couch he and Yukhei hogged for their crashing out was expensive. Kunhang would be the small spoon but on rare nights, Yukhei would ask to be hugged and coddled. Yukhei never spoke it aloud but Kunhang knew the cause— homesickness. 

Yukhei was mama's boy and it was obvious the way he talked about his Ma at every chance he got. Kunhang would order Thai food and they would eat as quietly as possible, huddled under the blanket by the balcony, and admire at the cityscape of slow nights, talk about their home towns and all things in-between. 

And recently, a week and a half, Yukhei has been giving him head kisses and getting some in return as well. It felt like two creatures caring for each other and the truth wasn’t far from it. Not that Yukhei would know. 

“Why the head kisses? Just curious. I don’t dislike it.” Flustered, Kunhang asked, glowing like the softest shade of rose milk under the morning sun as they made their way to the library on Sunday— months into their friendship, Yukhei once asked whether Kunhang gets embarrassed easily or something is wrong with him and should they see the doctor to which Kunhang, almost dying inside, cleared up with the excuse of being extremely bashful. A less known condition. Not to his surprise, Yukhei believed him. Yukhei was foolishly kind.

“Because the first-semester exam is about to begin and I know how much academic work we’re going to drown in and my mother used to give me head kisses for good luck,” Yukhei explained with his contagious smile, puppy eyes, and teeth in view. He looked pure and loving and caring too. 

Besides, Kunhang had no complaints. It was a win-win situation for him. He is loved and well-fed. If his kind could grow fat—no offence— he would be the fat cat with the shiniest fur.

* * *

Kunhang found himself huddled beneath the blanket on his bed, his laptop in front of him was playing a movie he was familiar with. He could recite every line with his eyes closed. There were few packets of chips and deep-fried snacks lying on the bed within his reach and he blindly grabbed one. Hot Cheetos. Perfect to soothe his bitter heart. It was no one’s fault for his sorry state on Christmas Eve night except fate.

Kunhang was supposed to be having the time of his life— his first Christmas with Yukhei (Christmas is a funny business to him but it never hurts to partake in good vibes) and they were supposed to cook, or so Yukhei claimed three nights ago, build a blanket fort, and enjoy a good movie together. That was the master plan Yukhei came up with— Christmas Eve with just the two of them and the New Year’s at Kun’s to which Kunhang agreed in a heartbeat. He might be selfish for hogging Yukhei all to himself, but, in his defence, it was Yukhei’s suggestion. 

But Heaven was cruel. The morning before the Eve Yukhei’s parents dropped in for a surprise visit. They wanted to surprise their beloved son. Yukhei even had tears in his eyes— they were glossy like a pup's. Yukhei asked Kunhang to come along with him to celebrate with his family after whispering a quick apology, but Kunhang denied the offer. One look at Yukhei and it was obvious as day— he missed his family. Kunhang wasn’t selfish. He was nothing if not caring. 

“It’s okay, Yukhei. Go have fun with your family. I’ll be here when you return.” Kunhang comforted Yukhei with a tender smile, patting Yukhei’s shoulder soothing. “Make sure you buy some sweets for me, Okay?”

“Thank you.” Yukhei hugged him with all his might. “I love you so much—” Kunhang couldn’t put his fingers on it exactly but there was something different the way Yukhei sounded. It was softer, softer than his usual tone. It was tinged with something: something unfamiliar for Kunhang to know right away. Yukhei spared no time to work his brain out and put a label to whatever Kunhang felt that moment. Yukhei nuzzled his neck. Kunhang tensed, his breath caught in his throat. Yukhei took it as something wrong. 

How did he know? Because Yukhei tasted like dread and sorrow. Not something Kunhang encountered often. But before he could explain, Yukhei rushed out with a sheepish smile after the gentle reminder to eat in time. “There’s rice and pickles in the fridge.” What an adorable dork. 

Who’s going to tell Yukhei that Kunhang’s diet consisted of something entirely different?

* * *

“Kunhang? Kunhang? Buddy wake up!” A faint voice rang in his ears. Yukhei? Was that Yukhei? Why? Shouldn’t he be out and celebrating? Am I dreaming? When did I fall asleep? 

“You awake?” Yukhei....he sounded concerned. Did something happen? Kunhang willed his eyes to open and it seemed like a tedious task.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck—

He couldn’t panic properly; too weak for that. It was moments later that he felt the warm hand on his forehead, Yukhei’s weight next to him. Another minute to notice his head was on Yukhei’s lap. Talk about surprises. 

“Yeah.” Came Kunhang’s frail answer as if starved for days. And starved he was. Kunhang wanted to slap himself in the face. How reckless of him! _Once you taste the luxury of being pampered and cared for like a spoiled child, you will suffer one day._ That day was Kunhang’s. 

He got used to Yukhei’s presence and his constant touches that he forgot his limits. Instead of griping about the stolen date time with Yukhei, he should have gone out and scavenged food. _Now, look at his pathetic ass being sick and weak._ Moreover, Yukhei was definitely going to think he was a loser for being upset though he wasn’t at all. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

“Kunhang—” Tangible nervousness filled the air. It tasted awful. Kunhang wanted to swat Yukhei’s bare hand away from his forehead and take in a fresh breather. _I’m not dying Yukhei._

“I’m fine,” Kunhang breathed out. A soft smile sat on his lips. Parched lips to add, and so it pained him a little while performing the act. _I really am a dried squid right now, aren’t I? Is this why he sounds so worried?_ Kunhang assumed, beating himself down. How could he let Yukhei witness such a horrendous sight of him? No wonder the man tasted acerbic. Oh Yukhei, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!

“SorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorry—” Kunhang chanted weakly. His eyes were closed. His hand found its way to Yukhei’s wrist. “Don’t hate me.” He felt extremely small under Yukhei’s bewildered gaze. He didn’t need to open his eyes to confirm it, after all, he could taste it underneath his skin. There was a trace of horror in Yukhei. For once Kunhang wanted to be selfish, greedy. “I can explain!”

Yukhei’s voice was a gentle whisper. “Ssh!” He felt Yukhei’s palm sliding down to rest above his eyes, soothing the slight burn in his eyes he didn’t notice earlier. There was a sudden shift in Yukhei in the meantime. It tasted like all warm and spring, a bit bittersweet. Better than what he tasted earlier. For now, that feeling from Yukhei was enough to put Kunhang’s mind to ease. “Rest up. You can explain later.” He heard the smile, the picture of Yukhei’s smile gradually built up in the back of his consciousness. 

"Stay." Everything’s going to work out. Kunhang prayed, loosening his grip on Yukhei’s wrist.

“Of course.” Yukhei’s airy laughter put Kunhang to sleep.

* * *

Kunhang's eyes flew open and he nearly fell off the bed if not for the arm around his waist keeping him safe. Hand around my waist? Did I hook up with someone in my desperation and couldn’t remember? He whipped his head to the side and found it was no other than Yukhei. That was a relief. _Wait.......No! Did I attack Yukhei in my desperation? Poor, sweet Yukhei._ Kunhang squirmed in guilt, suppressing an inhuman cry of despair down his throat. I couldn’t have possibly........ruined our friendship because I’m a fool! Kunhang wanted to cry. Laugh. Or both.

“You are awake?” Yukhei yawned. Sleep hadn’t left him completely. Honestly, none of them were morning people. He pulled Kunhang down to the bed, nuzzling into the junction of Kunhang’s shoulder. Isn’t this new? “It’s way too early. Go back to sleeping. Hmnn?” Yukhei said in such a persuasive tone— the one where his morning voice is heavy and rich, a low breathy hum in them, and downright so hot— Kunhang obeyed without a single cry of protest. 

The talk could wait. He thought, turning to face Yukhei and enjoy the view until sleep took over him again. Kunhang wished he had the luxury to wake up to Yukhei’s face, in his arms, in his loving warmth. Kunhang's eyes gave in to sleep as he realised something.

Later.

* * *

Golden lights filtered in through the window, redeeming the chill inside the room. Kunhang sits on the edge of his bed, legs hanging low, and his hands propped on his sides gripped the bed.

He was nervous. _In the love of Satan_ — Kunhang prays.

Yukhei sat opposite of him on his bed, mimicking Kunhang's posture. The only difference was Yukhei was adorable and pulled on Kunhang’s heartstring.

“So,” Kunhang watched Yukhei's lips part, made various shapes. Yukhei was cautious, careful even, in the way he tried to conduct himself, his doe-like pupils expressive enough to let Kunhang know Yukhei's struggle. 

It was considerate of Yukhei. How can he not fall more? Fuck.

“Kunhang, buddy, are you with me?” Yukhei's voice was an octave higher, eyes then narrowed, and lips jutting out in worry. He was looming close to Kunhang like a shadow, his hand raised midway in the air. There was contemplation dancing in his eyes. Hesitation. Not the bad kind. The kind where one would be worried about crossing a line they should not.

“Yeah. Absolutely. I’m sorry, Yukhei. I’m truly sorry. I know you’ve tons of questions right now and I promise, I’ll answer them all.” Kunhang heaved, grappling onto the sheet.

“I don’t want to surprise you or pressure you into it if you don’t want to, Kunhang. You know, I trust you.” Yukhei's gentleness would be the death of Kunhang’s bachelor heart. He so much desired to hold Yukhei's hands and whisper sweet nothings. Only the two of them on their bed, cuddling.

But he couldn’t.

“It’s going to be a long talk, Yukhei. If you... You know…...get tired, let me know.” Kunhang lifts his legs up and crossed one over the other.

“We’ve all the time to ourselves, Kunhang.” Yukhei broke into a tender smile, patting Kunhang’s knee lightly before he retrieved his hand and let it fall to his side. "Also Jungwoo perhaps told me a thing or two."

Of course. Why wouldn't a human send him to the ER instead of pillowing one's friend's head on one's lap?

Fuck!

* * *

“So, you have powers?”

“Kind of. But we don’t have those crazy powers like shown in tv series. They are plain bogus.” 

“Okay. I think I’m getting a hang of it.” Yukhei beamed. He was so attentive despite being completely new to this whole supernatural business while drowning in confusion. “You are kind of cool, aren’t you?” Yukhei chuckled, wiggling his brows.

Kunhang was honest to Satan beyond surprised at how adequately Yukhei digested the bizarre truths. “You think so?” Kunhang was sure he is seriously blushing, his gay out for Yukhei to gauge.

“I think so? It’s a fact. You can touch and know! Do you know how great that is? You can help so many people since you can feel their internal state.” Yukhei's eyes were dazzling. He was so beautiful. 

Kunhang wanted to jump his tall friend. Though his fantasy lasted for a brief moment.

He watched as a horrendous look gradually manifested on Yukhei's face. “Hold up. Hold on. Do you know?”

Kunhang lifted a brow up. “Know what?” 

Yukhei appeared pale to Kunhang. Nervous maybe? He wanted to reach forth, alleviate Yukhei's worries.

"Xuxi?" Kunhang began softly, holding his palm out. He had a hunch that whatever was the cause of Yukhei's current distress was related to his powers.

A minute of silence passed on. Kunhang wondered how the atmosphere turned this awkward?

How can I be so stupid? Careless? God, if you are real, strike me with thunder. End this misery. Sure he was being a drama king and wanting to end his life is extreme— he also realized another thing, he was so in love with Yukhei. The whole premise was strange for a moment of clarity to dawn on him.

He fucked up. He fucked himself over.

".....-hang. Kunhang—" Yukhei's voice brought him out of his musing and a moment later did he register the warmth encasing his palm and the continuous flow of gentle heat: a tender glow of pastels and glitter if he were to describe.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Kunhang. Some foolish thoughts. I promise." 

Kunhang stared at Yukhei. Yukhei never lies. Still, it bugged Kunhang though he decided not to pursue further strongly. 

"You know you don't have to hide things from me, Xuxi. I won't hold anything against you, you know?" 

"Yes, yes."

* * *

There was a shift in their dynamics. Not the worst, but not better either. After all, he couldn't just corner Yukhei and ask why there was a rift between them? Not when the said rift seemed abstract. 

Yukhei didn't avoid him, nor refused to be chummy. In fact, he was more concerned than before. He made sure Kunhang got his share of touch of the day.

Kunhang would wake up to Yukhei's fingertips on his cheek, then his palm over his eyes as if shielding him from the onslaught of morning light, and lastly Yukhei would hold his hand for a solid five minutes.

Yukhei still hugged Kunhang on their outings, made sure Kunhang felt stable and secure, protective as usual. 

Yukhei would buy the sweetest treat or the spiciest ramen on the menu for Kunhang, spoon-feed him, open up wrappers, and everything he did since they became roommates. Yukhei still would leave parties with Kunhang. Nothing's fun without you around.

Yukhei was Yukhei, warm, soft, and calming. He still made Kunhang sigh dreamily.

Though it wasn't noticeable at first, there was a wall built between him and Yukhei— a flimsy one but still existent nonetheless.

Fear— Kunhang found out belatedly. He disliked the taste of it. It ate him away from inside and started showing its effects on his health.

"Bro, are you okay?" Jungwoo deliberately inquired as he looked up from his plate. It was lunchtime and their group of friends usually gathered at the canteen.

Kunhang wanted to stab. 

One look at Yukhei and, affirmatively, the man looked guilty and worried while trying to appear innocent. Yukhei had a bad habit of playing with anything within his reach when he was anxious, and at the present moment, it had to be his lunch.

Kunhang internally grimaced at the sight of butchered pasta, meatballs, and chilli sauce everywhere. Kunhang also remembered Yukhei was suffering disturbed stomach, the pharmacist had advised against ingestion of spices and chillies.

With a silent frown, Kunhang switched their plate of food. It was bearable. He had been friends —no it certainly didn't string his heart— with Yukhei long enough to treat his messy platter as normal and even eat from it.

Yukhei shrank in his seat which was always comical thanks to his giant frame. Kunhang itched to candle his fingers in Yukhei's hair and soothe him. But he did none of those. Kunhang returned his attention back to Jungwoo, a warning behind his simple, small smile, and wide eyes.

It wasn't enough to shut Jungwoo up but enough to earn him sympathetic looks from the said male.

Kunhang wasn't prepared to talk about the elephant in the room, nor did Yukhei. 

Thus, passed another day where they played dodge and hide.

* * *

Kunhang had enough of Yukhei's secretive attitude.

He thought maybe he should give Yukhei some space which he hadn't and caused an invisible disruption between them. He acted upon it quickly.

He began to be less touchy: Yukhei in no way was accountable for Kunhang's condition. Besides, he had made a lot of human friends by then to sneak away a little touch to go last for hours. Though he couldn't deny no one tasted as good as Yukhei. 

It was like eating boiled and bland meals. Not even a little bit of sweet too. Kunhang began to entertain the idea of his demise because of tasteless food. He sure would be famous in their community —a fool.

He thought he could manage. After all, he was fine before he met Yukhei.

He was wrong. Gravely. Though he wasn't physically sick in any form— Kunhang appeared sick. His skin had reduced to a pale glow, eyes darker than usual, and his lips were red; sickly red.

A whispered voice startled him. "You look like a starved blood sucker's bride. All offence intended." Jungwoo slid next to him, his brows knitted together, and lips jutting out.

"Leave me alone, Woo." Kunhang hissed, opening another book lying on the table. "I don't need to know what I can see."

Jun-woo was all up against his side, the back of his palm resting upon Kunhang's forehead. "If you keep this up, you'll be in trouble. Real trouble. And that calls for desperate measures." Jungwoo was gentle, massaging at Kunhang’s temple. There was also a warning to his word which couldn't be ignored.

Kunhang shuddered, his lips pressed thinly in distaste. The thought alone of the mentioned desperate measures was repulsive. He wanted to wretch his stomach out.

"I know. I hate that idea too." Jungwoo rubbed at his shoulder comfortingly. "Try to talk to him, alright? I'm sure he is moping at your dorm. So why are you here in this boring library instead of wooing your man?"

"He's not my man." Kunhang felt tired. So tired.

"Why don't you try and see? I am in no position to tell you this but please talk to him, baby. At least for me. If things go worse, I'll switch places with you." Jungwoo was patient, throwing an encouraging smile at him.

Kunhang thought what could possibly go wrong more than it already had. "Okay. Wish me luck!"

* * *

Kunhang opened the dorm door. It was relatively dark inside except for the meagre sunlight slipping through the edges of the curtains drawn over the window.

It felt wrong. The past days Kunhang was the first to leave their room and the last to return. Both times Yukhei would be asleep. He caught Yukhei sometimes attempting to stay awake for his return, but exhaustion would have taken over him. Kunhang would then cover Yukhei with the blanket while restraining himself from giving Yukhei a good night kiss. Ugh!

"Xuxi—" The name sounded foreign on his tongue. Had it been that long since he used the pet name? Kunhang had little to less time to ponder.

Kunhang thought of turning on the light or to pull open the blinds aside but decided against it. He locked the door and guided himself to sit on the edge of the bed, facing Yukhei.

He was certain Yukhei couldn't see much of him while the case was different for Kunhang. Besides the unnecessary power, the unnatural sight was also a thing.

"Hang—" Yukhei sprang from his position where he was huddled on his bed underneath the sheets. He sounded shocked; his voice heavy and strained.

He took in Yukhei's features. Studied the worries circling his eyes.

"Were you crying?" Kunhang was puzzled. Hurt, too. Before he could command his hands to stand limp by his sides, they had flown to cup Yukhei's cheek. He was worried sick. "Why were you crying?" He was all against Yukhei's large frame, bringing his face closer to inspect as if that would make a change. Prove him wrong.

Nope. Yukhei cried. A lot, apparently. But why?

"Do you not want me around?" Kunhang heard Yukhei ask and he came to realize something: Yukhei tasted like burnt food. Bitter. And dark.

"Wait— what?" Kunhang felt Yukhei’s hands coiling around his waist. "Xu—" 

Yukhei had dragged him down to his chest as he fell back on his bed. Kunhang tried to struggle free since the position was uncomfortable, but Yukhei was bent on keeping Kunhang to himself. Kunhang's only option was to twist and turn and lie comfortably on Yukhei's chest which made him hundred times warmer. He was burning, heck.

He couldn't say what was exactly different, but it was different from the previous hugs— on a large scale, dare he think.

"Why are you avoiding me then? Don't lie, Heng!" Yukhei' grunted in a hushed manner. Yukhei emoted a mixture of terror, frustration, longing, desperation, and something intense. It felt like Kunhang was drowned in an ocean of flavours; strong and sweet and chilli and burning. They overwhelmed him, his breath laden.

He felt light-headed as if intoxicated by the finest substance known to his kind. It was addicting too.

Fuck, caution! Kunhang's hand wrapped across Yukhei's stomach, and he borrowed himself into the physical warmth. Somehow, he could feel Yukhei’s fear dissipating. He hugged the latter tighter even.

He fucking missed Yukhei. So fuckinh much.

"N….no. I thought you wanted some space since you acted strangely. No, don't deny that. I can tell when you feel negative emotions by touching you, Xuxi. I'm not accusing or blaming you. I know it was a lot to take in for you, though you were so nice about all this supe—"

"What? No. You don't know?" Yukhei was bewildered. Also embarrassed. Kunhang could figure that much out.

"I'm not a mind reader, Xuxi. Don't talk in suspense." Kunhang huffed, nuzzling to the hollow of Yukhei's nape. He was damn sure Yukhei wanted this. Loved it.

"That I've been crushing on you? Maybe more than crushing?" Yukhei was appalled.

Kunhang felt ridiculous. Angry too.

"What the fuck?" Kunhang, in a flash, was on top of Yukhei, glaring down like a teacher scrutinizing a problematic student. He grabbed at the front of Yukhei's shirt, shaking the other quite mercilessly. "Say it again, Wong Yukhei!" 

He probably terrorised Yukhei.

"I ….. I like it. I…." It seemed Yukhei was also realizing something. Perhaps the epiphany slapped him right in the face and called him a fool. "No way— I assumed," Yukhei gasped, flailing. He was turning red. A rare sight.

Kunhang was overwhelmed with senses. Yukhei was like fireworks of pretty flowers. Too vibrant and hot. He felt drunk. His own skin was a soft shade of red. "Assumption is shit, Xuxi. We are taught, but here you are— idiot. stupid. dumb. fool."

"I'm sorry," Whined Yukhei, reaching up and curling his hands around Kunhang’s neck. Little by little Yukhei began to taste like an aphrodisiac.

Yukhei looked so damn inviting. Especially his lips jutted out.

"Say it." Kunhang hovered above Yukhei's mouth. He had a teasing smile on his lips. He deserved to tease this much. "Say it, Xuxi. I don't read minds."

"I wanted to kiss you for such a long time. God, please let me kiss you. I want to so—" 

Kunhang was forgiving. But mostly impatient. He kissed Yukhei for all the loss incurred because of their foolishness.

Yukhei was like spring and wine on a lovely night. Kunhang got drunk plenty.

* * *

"Did you two fucked yet?" Jungwoo was as unforgiving as always, baring a grin at them as he sat next to them.

They decided to study together for the upcoming exams in the library.

"Be quiet, Jungwoo," Yukhei whispered, his skin flushed.

Kunhang was no better either. "I'll stab you with my pencil."

"Is that a euphemism for some?" Jungwoo quipped, opening his book.

Kunhang wanted to ditch the other.

"Why don't you get some and see it for yourself, woo." Yukhei mused, peeking above the book he was reading. His eyes held a smile.

Kunhang loved the smile. "Agree."

"I hope you two aren't jerking each other beneath the table."

"Ew. No,!"

* * *

Kunhang perhaps did the right thing by coming to Seoul. He couldn't wait to introduce Yukhei to his family over the summer break.

* * *

[@lumbity](https://mobile.twitter.com/lumbity)


End file.
